Timeless
by Marle
Summary: Hours after saying "I Do", Marle is prompted on a duty she is reluctant to perform. Crono reassures her that whatever happens with them he will love her completely. One Shot- Completed.


Timeless

By Marle

"We have to WHAT--?!?!" Marle exclaimed, as her servants began to remove her wedding gown from her body.

"Your grace must consummate the marriage and produce an heir." The Chancellor responded, standing on the opposite side of the dressing blind, "It is imperative for the security of our nation that you do so and as soon as possible while you are still young and fertile."

Marle felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. It had been only moments since she retired to the bridal suite and already she was being presented with the pomp and circumstance of marriage.

"Chancellor, I've only just finished my wedding vows and I'm content to enjoy the company of my husband for a few years—"

"That is out of the question, Princess! Your father is aging and you are next in line. What if something happens to him and then to you? Or what if some foreign terror decides to try to take over the kingdom like they did four hundred years ago?"

_I doubt anyone would be as strong or clever as Magus to do something like that, _Marle said to herself, "If such a power rose again, it's not like we don't have a better chance at defending ourselves."

"In any case, Princess Nadia, it is imperative that you and your husband consummate your marriage and work to produce an heir as soon as possible."

Marle, annoyed and flustered, let her maids untie her petticoats and leave her in her chemise. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and loosened the curls in it. Marle took a moment to examine her features. It had been three years since the beginning of her adventure with Crono and her friends and while it was three years for her, time in Guardia had hardly passed.

Growing up, she had always been compared to the other faire women of her line, though she failed to see how her beauty could match her mother's, Queen Aliza. Aliza was fair skinned, with honey-brown hair and Marle had her crystal blue eyes; but there was something more to the late queen that Marle strived to have. There was something in the air around her mother that she had not yet achieved but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Aliza had this way of making everyone around her calm and relaxed; she was loved and adored by everyone and anyone who met her. She could sing, dance, paint, and spoke with a tone that seemed like the voice of an angel. It was all Marle could to hope to be like her someday. However, she saw little of her mother in herself. Aliza was a lady and Marle only played one when necessary. It had taken her awhile to adjust back to people calling her "Princess Nadia" more then "Marle" again. Though through all of her adventures, she learned humility and to be grateful for life and all it's little wonders. Time had not ravaged the princess, however she noticed more lines on her face then she had before her adventure.

Tilting her head to the side and pulling her hair back before releasing it, Marle sighed heavily then declared:

"I'm too young to be a mother."

"Your highness is twenty!" The Chancellor exclaimed, "You are as old as your mother was when she married into the family!"

"And she did not have me until she was twenty two!"

"Only because of her miscarriages did she birth you so late in the marriage! The king and queen were overjoyed when your grace was born."

Marle stopped and sighed heavily; she'd never admit it but she feared having the same grief as her mother in that department. She could barely handle losing Crono and waiting to find a way to bring him back—how could she ever cope with losing a child?

"Here, your highness." One of her maids said, sliding on her night dressing gown. Marle wrapped herself up and stepped out to the Chancellor.

"Where is my husband?" she demanded.

"He is being brought upstairs as we speak." The Chancellor beamed with her maids around him.

". . . 'Brought upstairs'?" Marle repeated back slowly. A moment later a procession entered. Her father, her teachers, the priest, and some of the members of the royal court crowded into the room, followed by a flustered Crono, dressed in his night dress gown. The priest began to pray in song quietly as he read from the Holy Book; the court members walked past Marle and began to dress the bed with oils and flowers of fertility, and her teachers lit the candles around the room. As she realized why they had come to her room, Marle's felt the blood drain from her face and a look of horror wash over her features.

"W-w-what is this?" She exclaimed.

"Well my dear," The King replied, clearing his throat, "We are here to give our blessing for your wedding night."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Marle's voice screeched. She looked at Crono, who's eyes did not rise to meet hers.

"Come now, your grace!" The nun said, urging her towards the bed. Crono looked over at King Guardia, who nodded at him and gestured for him to go to the bed. Crono and Marle stood on opposite sides, facing each other while their attendants took off their robes and left them in their night gowns before the other. Slowly, Crono climbed into bed then finally looked up at Marle, who felt her face become hot and nervous. She paused for a minute and then climbed into bed and sat next to him, about six inches apart in their king-sized bed. The precession assembled at the foot of their bed as the priest finished his prayer and made the sign of the cross. Guardia dropped his staff on the ground and nodded to the two of them.

"Good night, my daughter. Good night, my son. May the Gods smile upon your union and bless you both."

"Now get to work!" The Chancellor chimed. Guardia side-glanced the excited old fool and proceeded to leave with everyone else. The last attendant closed the door and left Crono and Marle alone together for the first time since they said "I do."

A huge sigh came from both of them as they relaxed back into the comfy pillows, once they realized how nervous the other was and what they probably went through before joining together again, both laughed.

"By the Gods, they made a fuss over all of this!" Marle giggled.

"Oh, you have no idea what I went through before they brought me here…" Crono chuckled nervously.

"What? Did you get the heir talk too?"

"Yes… what's worst was I got it from your father along with the speech of balancing being a good ruler and a good father…"

Marle blinked then laughed, moving and hugging him, "Oh my, I'm surprised you didn't run out of here screaming! You can still divorce me without a ripple of problems! Our marriage isn't official yet."

Crono laughed and brushed her hair from her eyes, "Its official to me. I don't care what pomp and circumstance defines as 'marriage'. I was married to you the moment I asked you to be my wife."

Marle smiled and sat back, crossing her legs and swaying gently.

"You are now Prince Crono Guardia." She said quietly, a warm tone in her voice. Crono smiled at her and shook his head,

"It's just a title. It's not why I married you. I could care less if you were a princess or a pauper… I love you, Marle." He said. Marle's face became warm as she shifted back and forth a little more. A moment of silence passed and she felt herself get anxious.

"So… um… what do we do now?" she asked with a childish curiosity in her voice. Crono laughed nervously and his face turned pink, even in the warm glow of the candle light.

"Um… well if you don't want to, we don't have to do anything but sleep."

"Oh! No! It's not that I want to sleep it's just—um…"

"What's the matter, darling?"

"I—" Marle started, "I'm scared."

Crono raised an eyebrow and let his head fall to his shoulder, "Of?"

"Well…" she swallowed hard and began to play with her nightgown's skirt as she felt herself begin to fidget, "The maids told me it will hurt… and what if I get pregnant? I mean… are you ready to be a father? Or what if I don't satisfy you? Or what if--"

"Marle," Crono interrupted, leaning over and tilting her chin up to look at him, "We don't have to do anything."

"No, I want to… I'm just really scared."

"Well… first of all… from what I'm told… yes you will hurt, but only briefly… and if you get pregnant… well that's the ultimate goal, isn't it? And yes, I am ready to be a father. I may be a commoner but I do know how the rules of royalty work. Producing an heir in a hasty fashion is desired when a couple weds."

"But I don't want us to have a child because it's required." Marle stated, nuzzling her nose against his, "I want us to have a child because we want one."

Crono nodded, calmly and with understanding, "Well… I've already decided I want to grow old with you. I want children with you. Do you want them with me?"

"Yes! Oh, Crono! All I've wanted since you came to rescue me centuries ago was for you and I to be together. I knew it even all that time ago that it was you and only you I wanted to be with." Marle confessed.

Crono smiled and leaned towards her, "Then may I love you?"

She froze and looked deep into his rich emerald eyes and saw nothing but love in them. Crono paused for a moment then gently kissed Marle on the lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, letting a hand pass through his unruly red hair. He put his hand on the back over her neck as he lightly pushed his tongue into her mouth, her sweet taste coming over his senses. Marle wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Something stirred within her that she hadn't felt before, a sort of excitement that almost scared her. Crono broke the kiss and rested his fore head to hers.

"Lay back." He instructed. Marle nodded and slowly obeyed. He moved on top of her and gently brushed her face as he kissed her forehead and cheeks. Despite his calming efforts, Marle felt a wave of panic come over her.

"Have you done this before?" she asked, shyly.

Crono smiled, blushing slightly and shook his head, "No, have you?"

"No…" she replied back, sighing in relief.

He laughed quietly and began to kiss her jaw line and down her neck. Marle felt her breath become heavy and her heart begin to pound as he did. The fear began to subside as he gathered her nightgown and slid it up her thigh with his finger tips gently gliding up it with ease. Her skin was soft and milky; a porcelain goddess for him to worship and adore until his heart was content. Marle felt her body begin to respond to his kisses and touch as her most private area began to be moist and her breasts aroused. What was more was she felt his body responding and it excited and scared her at the same time. She could feel his throbbing member through the thin pieces of cloth that separated the two of them. Of all the times Crono had embraced her, she never appreciated how broad a frame he had, or how gentle he would stroke her or touch her. His hands were rough- a warrior's hands- but at the same time so careful with her. Crono's breathing became heavy as his mouth reached hers again. Using one hand to hold himself above her, while the other gently ran over her breast and abdomen, Marle felt her inhibitions leave her and all she wanted was for him to touch her everywhere, to kiss her, to love her. Instinctively, she bucked her hips against his, which made a groan escape Crono's lips as his hips moved against hers. He felt like some sort of carnal intuition was taking over his senses and it was all he could do to keep calm so not to scare her. A longing began to overtake him and for once he let down his guard to let what felt right to flow. Tonight, he wanted to give himself to her completely.

"Crono…" she moaned softly against his lips as he reached down to the end of her nightgown began to move it upwards. Marle shifted accordingly until she sat up for a moment for Crono to lift if over her head then leaned back down. Crono felt his heart accelerate as he surveyed his beautiful wife laying naked beneath him. Her long strawberry blonde hair was tussled amongst the lush pillows, with her brilliant blue eyes staring up at him filled with love and longing in them. The candle light danced over her milky skin, framing her breasts and lovely curves in the shadows.

After centuries with her, he couldn't imagine a moment without her. Marle could have had any man in the kingdom; finding suitors were never an issue for her as hopeful aristocratic families would offer their sons to her. However, Fate had another idea in mind when they bumped into each other that fateful morning when Leene's Bell chimed. For the love of this woman, an entire kingdom fell to their knees for him and yet all of that meant nothing to him. Crono could have cared less if the King did not give his blessing, or if Marle had been refused the crown for marrying a commoner—it didn't matter. All that mattered to him was her; making her happy and having the life they wanted together.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, timidly. Crono smiled warmly and let his fingertips trace over her breasts, lightly trail down her abdomen and rest on her thigh.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring how beautiful you are." He said honestly. Marle giggled a little and then settled again, enjoying the feeling of Crono's hand lightly stroking her inner thigh. He leaned over and rested his forehead on her hip and gently kissed it. A moan escaped her lips as her hand reached for the back of his head, lightly gripping at his red locks. Crono inhaled deeply and could smell her intoxicating scent.

"Marle," his voice low and seductive, "Tell me what you want."

The princess let out a long sigh as she moved her leg to drape around his upper back.

"Go lower." She whispered. A wicked impulse flashed through Crono as he slid his tongue down the crevice between her torso and thigh to her most intimate area where he grabbed her other leg and proceeded to pleasure her with his mouth. A rip of ecstasy shot through her as she gripped his hair harder, tugging it in a demanding fashion. It only encouraged him as she became more vocal. A deep moan escaped the back of his throat as he felt his own body react to her. The throbbing of his large member began to ache as her scent filled is senses completely and he felt drunk on her sweet liquor. Leaving a trail of licks and kisses he worked his way back up her abdomen; to her breasts where he proceeded take one in his mouth, while he slipped a finger inside of her. Marle gasped and moved her hips against his hand in responds; she didn't want to wait anymore. In an aggressive fashion, she put her hands on either side of his shoulder and pushed him up. Stunned and unsure what her reaction was for, Crono stood still for a moment as Marle stared at him with an expression he'd never seen before. Impatiently, she reached for his night gown and lifted it up over his head, leaving him naked before her. The two stared at each other, panting for a moment before moving to each other again, their lips crushing as their tongues danced between them. Crono cradled Marle's head and pulled her to straddle his lap, dipping his head to nip at her neck. She gasped and rocked against him as he lifted her up and laid her back down beneath him.

"Is it so wrong that I'm content just kissing you?" Crono whispered against her lips.

Marle smiled, "No, but I want all of you, my darling."

Crono cradled her in his arms and moved to position himself in between her legs properly, "As you wish, my lady. I give you all of me completely; I surrender to you mind, body, heart, and soul."

He gently pushed into her as he fought to control himself. She was so wet and tight that he found it took every inch of his self-control not to completely sheathe himself into her recklessly. An expression of pain flashed over her face and prompted him to freeze.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Please don't stop." Marle begged. Crono smiled and moved his hand to hers and laced their fingers together, his other hand moved to her waist and gently gripped as he felt the resistance of her maiden wall. With one strong thrust he tore through it while Marle gripped his hand hard briefly. She whined and gasped, taking a few quick breaths before shifting again beneath him. Crono kissed his wife lovingly, waiting for a sign to continue. Marle wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, running her hands up his strong back and over his broad shoulders. His body was that of a warrior's, strong and built with scars from his battles. Everything about him was everything she had ever wanted—both his perfections and imperfections. The pain subsided within her as he moved against her in a steady rhythm.

"Darling, you feel incredible." He whispered with wracked breath as he kissed her with a fiery passion. Letting herself be taken but the waves of sensations she was feeling, Marle let her head fall back on the pillow, taking in deep breaths as she felt the heat rise in between her legs as her husband's erected member moved in and out of her. The pounding of her heart in her chest was deafening in her head. It took ever ounce of will-power for Crono to keep himself in check as the moans and gasps of his wife increased in volume. She was hot and getting wetter as her inner walls began to contract around him. Sweat poured from their foreheads and heavy breathing increased. Greedily, Marle reached up and grabbed the back of Crono's neck, bringing his lips to hers again. It was never enough for him; his tongue dipped into her mouth and slid over hers, hungrily. The choruses of her cries beneath him were rising as she felt the passion building within her.

"Crono--!!" she shrilled, arching her back to the point she lifted up off the bed. Crono wrapped his arms around her and drove into her harder and faster.

"Marle… Oh Gods, I love you." He murmured, catching her mouth again as he felt her body contract around him. It was enough to send him over the edge and throw his head back. The princess screamed as pleasure ripped through her body as her husband's ecstasy filled her essence. The rush of hot filled her completely as she let the waves take her completely. Crono let his head fall as he gasped for air as he tried to recover his shaking form. His eyes rose to meet her love-dazed stare up at him.

"Are you… alright?" he whispered. Marle lifted herself up and kissed him in responds. He kissed her back lovingly and adoringly as he stroked the hair from her sweat-glazed forehead.

"I'm a little sore…" she laughed against his lips, kissing him again. Crono laughed again and gently pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Marle rolled over and curled up against his chest, lightly tracing over his sweat shined chest with her fingertips, and settling within the crest of his shoulder blade. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, pulling his wife close to him and stroking her hair.

"Well… if producing an heir requires that kind of work… I don't think I'll mind trying to much." She giggled. Crono laughed and shook his head

"Oh I wonder if the maids were listening to you…"

"Oh! Those old gossipy birds! I hope they did and know what a wonderful lover their future king is." Marle boasted.

Crono snickered and kissed his wife once more.

"And what an amazing woman their future queen is…"

The two kissed and giggled amongst themselves, musing about their lives together until sleep slowing over took them and took each other into the other's dreams.


End file.
